The Prefects Bathroom
by Angela.Rayleon
Summary: The Bat of the Dungeons is lurking around the halls of Hogwarts when he finds the Gryffindor Princes Bathing in the Prefects Bathroom after hours, and in a bathroom that is off limits. What do they do about it? SS/HG slightly AU. Not DH or HBP compliant. READ and Review. THANKS! Love you guys! Oh and yes this is a LEMON!


Summary: The Bat of the Dungeons is lurking around the halls of Hogwarts when he finds the Gryffindor Princes Bathing in the Prefects Bathroom after hours, and in a bathroom that is off limits. What do they do about it? AU slightly OC. Not DH or HBP compliant. READ and Review. THANX! Love you guys! Oh and yes this is a LEMON!

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, themes, settings, or anything from the smallest pebble to the most major character (Harry potter). All belongs to J.K Rowling, the Goddess of childhood. Thank you Rowling for creating this world that shaped/defined many childhood hearts, including mine, and thank you for allowing me to play with you' your characters! I promise I will treat them well.

* * *

The hour was almost midnight when the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were quite silent. So silent in fact that even a mouse could be heard roaming the halls in search for food. Most of the children fast asleep in their beds dreaming of Quidditch, future endeavors, and boys and girls the like. The ghosts congregated at the top of the great hall sleeping amongst the stars. The headmistress laying in her bed a peaceful look on her face as she cuddled up to her husband the glittering Albus Dumbledore as he slept in his bright yellow nightgown. His green cap singing soft lullabies as they dreamed.

Even the old school taker Argus Filch was asleep in his bed, dreaming of a certain school nurse. His cat Mrs. Norris asleep snuggled in his arms, whiskers twitching as she dreamed of a familiar orange kneezle tabby cat.

Deep on the 5th floor in the shadows lurked a tall dark figure. The form of the man was so still that you would have to be looking very carefully just to be able to notice his piercing black eyes. If you did happen to notice him you could swear he wasn't breathing at all, you would be wrong though, the only way it could be proven was by the small warm breaths piercing the cold night air.

Severus Snape loved the dark hours of the night. The quiet whispering of the wind through the halls and the dim candlelight was enthralling. He would slowly creep through the halls, his robes billowing behind him in search of the silent wanderer out on a nightly stroll for food or the promiscuous couples believing that it was safer at nighttime to go out for a quick snog. REALLY! Snog while the teachers are not busy teaching. Stupid pathetic DUNDERHEADS can't even get that correct.

Severus was known to be the "bat of the dungeons" but he himself believed he was rather more alike to the cat family, like his animagi a giant black panther or his familiar a half-kneezle Edgar. No need to tell the idiots that he could indeed fly. Although with their lack of knowledge it was a mute point. Yes he thrived for the chase, but it was these moments where he stood waiting in a dark shoulder of the castle ready to pounce on unsuspecting children that were his favorite.

"I swear he likes you!"

"SHUSH! Your gonna get us caught Melody!" –hissed a quiet young voice from about 2 classes down the hall. They were walking right in his direction. So close to completing his trap.

"Oh hush Anna! All the teachers are asleep right now! Whose gonna catch us, the ghosts!"-Squeaked a Hufflepuff girl to her companion. "Besides your just scared to have a little fun, maybe that's why you wont ask out Marcus"

_A Slytherin boy_? Not that there would be anything wrong with _Slytherin_ and _Hufflepuff_ potentially mating –Severus shuddered with this last thought- such young foolish children.

"You know that's not-"

"**Miss. ANNET, Miss. ADAMS**. 20 points from Hufflepuff **EACH** for being out of your beds passed curfew!" He reprimanded to the two startled 4th years. His voice piercing the once quiet hall "Now if you two _dunderheads_ will kindly remove yourself from these premesis and scurry back to your dwellings I wont have to give you detentions with Filch! Understood?"

The girls just nodded dumbly and ran off as if he was chasing them down the halls, their black robes billowing behind them. Severus chuckled at the two retreating forms. Still got it, ya old sly dog. Wiping the smirk off his face he turned around and retreated up the stairs to the sixth floor. When he turned the corner he saw the small shadow of a retreating form.

Perfect, three strikes in one night! Luck was with the "Dungeon bat" this night.

Following behind the figure he didn't recognize them until he turned the corner and saw the person go into the Prefects Bathroom. The young womens bushy golden brown hair whipping behind her retreating form.

He waited only a moment before he followed a wide unusual smile plastered to his pale face.

* * *

"SHIT!" she screamed as she threw her book on top of her essay, startling her owl Poe in its cage. "I can't find it anywhere! That stupid idiotic Professor doesn't know beans from a toad stool!"

"What am I supposed to do Poe? My essay is due in a week, and I can't find anything on the healing properties of rosemary, parsley, and sage. Just that stupid song!" Moving her book to the side she grabbed a ruler off her desk and measured her paper. 42 inches perfectly! SHE NEEDED 52 INCHES! Hermione Granger had _never_ been too short on an essay before. Not until now. She had planned on having this essay finished 2 weeks ago, but do to previous engagements of a serious saint Mungos visit she had been distracted. _Now what was she going to do?_ She had gone to her Professor asking for an extension, but was rudely rebuffed stating her _situation_ was her own fault and if her essay was not complete she would get a 0.

Tossing her ruler to the side she laid her head in her hands, slowly kneading out her forehead. The headache finally taking over her conscience. "Maybe I should just go to sleep, and deal with this tomorrow" She resigned to the fact that she wouldn't get anywhere in this mood.

"AH!" she was startled when her familiar Crookshanks jumped on to the table and bumped into her ink pot, causing it to spill all over her essay and white dressing shirt. Staining not only her essay, but also her pale exposed flesh

"OH NO! CROOKSHANKS! BAD CROOKSHANKS!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! This is just great! Could my day get any worse!"? She took out her wand pointing it at the wet ink blotted essay and said a quick reversal spell, watching as the new ink erased from the paper leaving only her perfect 42-inch essay. "Thank God for magic" she said as she looked down at her now black stained shirt. _"On second thought…"_

"Well I guess it's a bath first and then bed" looking at her bathroom door she wondered if she could possibly slip up to the prefects bathroom unnoticed "its worth it!"

Making up her mind she grabbed all her belongs for a relaxing bath and headed up to the luxurious pool. Slowly creeping through the halls, being mindful of running into anyone. Technically in her position the baths were off-limits, but she truly believed this moment was in need of a serious exception.

Making it to the door she looked back and forth before opening it and sliding her body through, not noticing the black eyes following her small figure.

The prefect's bathroom was SPECTACULAR putting it mildly. The bathroom was four times the size of her bedroom, and right in the middle carved into the floor was a 4-foot deep bath. A sitting bench was strategically 2 feet off the ground placed along the walls of the bath, so you could sit and enjoy the steaming water. Almost like a Jacuzzi but instead of the bubble jets only coming off the walls they were magicked to follow you around while you walked, and when you wanted them to stop you need only say "Evaporei"

"The walls in the bathroom were stained glass - floor to ceiling - depicting an underwater castle. A mermaid queen was being washed on one side, while across the room her king bathed himself. The picture could be received as quite scandalous if not for the fact that they were covered by foamed bubbles and of course they were married. Although the king was known to have wandering eyes from time to time…

Hermione quickly put her belongings on one of the benches and shed her clothes. Stretching her back like a cat, and prowling forward she dipped her toe into the crystal clear water to check the temperature. Not to hot and not to cold, just right. "I love magic," she whispered into the air as she walked down the steps into the bathwater. As soon as her body was submerged she lowered her head under the water. When she emerged she was greeted with the sight of thousands of bubbles, and the slow soothing jets on her back, massaging her muscles and worries of the day away.

"MISS. GRANGER!"

"Shit!" she screamed as she jumped startled by the booming voice of one Professor Severus Snape

"Language Miss. Granger!" he chastised looking only at her face, a deep look in his eyes "I believe prefects bathrooms are off limits to you, are they not?"

She merely looked at him in confusion, her head tilted to the side her wet locks hanging along her face as they trailed down her neck, and further down hiding her chest until the ends dipped into the foamy warm water – "Miss. Granger I believe I asked you a question, has the water not only pruned your body but also your brain?"

That caught her attention, and with a new found clarity a slow smirk formed on her lips "Professor Snape, excuse my lack of attention, you see I have had a pretty daunting day, and was just using this lovely bath to _relax_" she said this as she slowly brought her arms behind her back to stretch, effectively lifting her breasts higher into the air.

"Daunting you say?' He quirked a brow in her direction, his eyes slowly following the trail of her hair down her neck down to her perk brea- "how so?!" he snapped his eyes up to look into hers. Oh yes, she _knew_ what she was doing. _That little minx!_

"You see Professor, I have this one Potions Professor and he just gets on my nerves sometimes, with his haughty personality, his pompous attitude, and his complete lack of realizing that I am capable of more then being a, how do you put it, a –dunderhead-" her eyes held back the flames of her anger as she spoke of her instructor. Her eyes trained behind the Professor, she glared at the king who was quirking an eye at her as well as teasing her while biting his lip, and winking at her. _DISGUSTING_

A look of annoyance crept over Severus's face as he took in her words "never the less, these bathrooms are off limits, and if you're having problems these walls are no place for you to go and take them" Slowly turning around he stated "ill leave you too finish up" with a pointed glare at the king, who quickly diverted his wandering eyes back to his now furious queen, he walked to the door only to be stopped by her quiet voice

"Oh but Professor, these bathrooms are so large, and lonely, surely you don't mean to leave me all alone" Turning around he came face to face with Hermione Granger standing completely bare on the top steps of the bathroom. "Professor when was the last time you had a bath, its not good to keep yourself... _dirty_"

Severus gulped as he took in her perfectly formed body, gone from her eyes was the pain and anger from her day, now in its place stood a new fire of one he knew well. " Forgive me, I believed you would rather be left alone"

"I think not, and since you are here, maybe you could help me." With a wicked smile she turned around and walked back into the water "there seems to be a spot on my back I can not reach"

When her body was submerged as much as it would go she turned back around "Come Professor"

Severus Snape did not need to be told twice. With his wand in his right hand he silenced and warded the room. Quickly he toed off his black boots followed by his trousers and white dressing shirt. Leaving him in only his undergarments, he walked forward until he was at the edge of the pool. The steam from the heat of the water cascading off the young womens wet body into the cold air.

"Surly Professor you don't plan to bath in that" she pointed to his black silk boxers now tented outwards at the front.

He slowly not losing eye contact with her slipped them down his legs. Finally he was completely nude.

"I thought not" she said her eyes leaving his to roam his body and take in his large erect member. And large it was. She licked her parted lips in waiting.

Taking her facial features as a very clear sign he walked slowly into the water until he came to stand in front of the women, grabbing her shoulders he gently spun her around.

"Evaporei"

She could feel the head of his penis pushing at her back; her eyes shut waiting for the upcoming contact she desperately craved.

His hands ran down her arms stroking once up and down and coming to her neck, moving her damp hair to her left shoulder he started to knead her upper back. When she let out a soft moan of relaxation he knew he was on the correct track. Slowly lowering his hands down her back switching from hard pressure to soft depending on her breath and moans.

He lowered his lips down to her right shoulder and gently placed a kiss. Following the top until he was in the crook of her shoulder and neck he started to kiss and suck. His hands now on her lower back massaging back and forth to her outer hips. The water danced around his fingers as he played with her smooth skin.

Her eyes were closed as she leaned back into him; this was what she needed after her stressful day. And his hands, GOD his hands. No wonder he was a world known Potions Master. She wanted to feel those hands in her most intimate places. She wanted to feel them everywhere. And now!

Turning in his hands she pressed her lips to his, sucking on his bottom lip. Her hands trailed up his arms into his hair pulling him closer. She loved his lips. He took control of the kiss sweeping his tongue along her top lip; she gently opened her mouth only to meet his tongue with her own fighting for dominance, as the kiss grew hotter. He won, his tongue pushed into her mouth massaging her own, as she moaned into his mouth.

"I need you, please" she begged into the kiss.

He pushed her to the edge of the pool and lifted her so she was sitting on the edge. "Lean back"

As she leaned back her hands in his hair, her breath coming in quick rasps waiting for his touch. She felt the wet pressure of his tongue lick at her lower lips, sweeping up some of her juices that mixed with the bath water. "You taste delicious, petal"

Her body silently wept for his touch, already feeling the beginning of her soon to be release. His tongue gliding in her slit lapping up her essence. His tongue diving in and out of her. He quickly replaced them with one of his fingers curling it and stroking her while his lips found her clitoris. Sucking it into his mouth while twirling his tongue around it.

Adding another finger into her vagina he stroked her faster and faster.

Her breathing was picking up speed, as her left hand came up to play with her left nipple. Her right hand still in Severus hair. Her body grinding against his face, as she moaned out in the now warm air. Pulling his face closer.

"Oh god, i'm close"

"Cum for me Hermione" taking her clit into his mouth he gently scraped his teeth over it, stroking his tongue along the small bud. Taking it into his mouth once more he sucked hard and plunged his fingers in faster as she came with a final scream. Her body spasoming while he drank in all her juices from her intense orgasm.

He watched her with hooded eyes as she came down from her high, his hands holding her hips firmly. When her eyes met his he lowered her down into the water and crashed his lips back onto hers.

This kiss was even more hot and fast, both fighting for dominance. She ground her sex into his hard penis, feeling her mound against his erect member he groaned into her mouth "I have to have you now witch" grinding once more into her "do you feel what you do to me you minx?"

Turning her fast he bent her over onto the step stool in the bathwater. Her chest and stomach submerged while her arms held her face and back above the water. Using his knee he spread her legs apart and plunged into her hard from behind. Both moaning from the sudden contact they both yearned for.

He held her still for a moment to get his bearings. One hand grasping her left shoulder while his right hand grasped her hip. She ground her pussy against his dick, and he protested "wait-" He knew he was already close and he wanted to make it last a little longer. After a minute he slowly pulled out of her to the tip and bucked back into her too the hilt. The head of his dick pressing into her cervix. She cried out in pleasure.

"YES! More! Please more! Fuck me!" and he did. Over and over he pistoned into her orifice, grinding into her tight sex. "Fuck SEVERUS! I'm going to cum!"

"Shit! Hermione!" As her walls closed around him, he came hard bursting into her sex. She milked him for all he was worth, and when they both calmed he pulled out of her. She stood up and spun around kissing him again, slowly this time. His hands ran down her chest grasping her breasts firmly before going down to caress her medium sized growing belly. "How are you feeling now Mrs. Snape?"

She laughed into his chest, her hands wrapped around his neck. "I love you Severus, thank you"

"What did your dunderhead of a University professor do now?"

"Its nothing, just this stupid essay topic he gave me. I can't find the answer anywhere. And I have researched EVERYWHERE! And you know how I research" she groaned once more shaking her head into his naked chest.

"What's the topic petal?" he whispered into her hair "maybe I can help, I am yours Potions Master of a husband after all" he smirked, knowing her antics of coming to him last only when she appsolutely needed him.

"Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and thyme and their healing powers in potions when mixed" looking into his eyes she could see the knowing smirk and humor.

"Dunderhead he is, I swear!" shaking his head he smirked down at her "maybe I should have taken that job after all. First off none of those ingredients can be used for healing when mixed together and 2nd when mixed they can be very dangerous and are only used with dark magic" by this time he was quite furious. "He could have hurt the baby if you tried to make something"

"Severus, you know i'm only working on written potions ever since the accident 2 weeks ago. . . But only until she's born, I love you and the baby. I wont jeopardize our little miracle" A small smile played at the corner of her lips as he kissed her once more. "I love you Hermione" pulling back he smirked at her again "now where was that spot you couldn't reach?"

* * *

If you liked it, please REVIEW! it will only take a second. love you guys, thank you for reading! and yes i know i know. fluff in a lemon. i had to, it just felt right when i was writing it out! HA! Review, review, review! also if your on my page make sure you stop by and read my new story "Unraveled" I will be updating almost every day until college, and then once a week. I also have a facebook page with pictures and banners! Review! and love ya guys!


End file.
